Where We Are Now
by wAcKaMoLe911
Summary: One-Shot. A look at Obi-Wan and Padmé's friendship on their first and last meeting. Phantom Menace -Revenge of the Sith


**A/N: So it has literally been years since I've written anything for Star Wars, but my FF friend _chucknotsteve_ inspired this one-shot. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Take my servant, Sabé with you. She will serve as my ears while I am here," Queen Amidala ordered the two Jedi. Sabé nodded dutifully and walked to stand next to the younger Jedi.<p>

Obi-Wan glanced over at the young servant and held back an eye-roll. Qui-Gon shot him a look before speaking up, "Your Highness, surely you trust the Jedi Council to speak on your behalf and to settle this matter quickly and quietly. There is no need for your servant to accompany us."

Queen Amidala looked quickly at her servant before responding, "It was not a request Master Jinn. Sabé will accompany you while this matter is settled."

Qui-Gon bowed obediently and motioned for his Padawan to do the same. Sabé folded her hands and approached the throne, where she bowed. "Thank you milady, I will be in contact to update you on our journey." The Queen nodded and handed Sabé a communicator.

"Please be safe, Your Highness," the Queen whispered. Padmé smiled, "I will."

_Two Days Later _

"The mere fact that we even _need_ Jedi to handle our business is absurd!"

"The Jedi are peacekeepers, we _assist_ with delicate matters of state."

Padmé scoffed, "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes," came Obi-Wan's terse reply.

"Then why carry such a violent weapon?"

"It is used as self-defense and for—"

"Aggressive negotiations?" Padmé finished for him.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, "It is not the Jedi way to condone violence. But sometimes it is inevitable. The Jedi Code strictly forebodes—"

"You know you're starting a war, right? Inevitable violence? You and your "code" ask for it every time you show up that _thing_," she ranted, gesturing to Obi-Wan's lightsaber, "and start wielding the Force how ever you please."

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, "Do you know how to let people finish their sentences? By the Force, I've never met someone so ignorant about the goings on of politics. In her own system! Certainly Queen Amidala could find time to educate her servants."

Padmé's eyes flashed, "The Queen is well aware of what is happening in her own system and to her people."

"And what is it the Queen wants at the end of all this?"

Padmé thought for a moment and her voice quieted, "She just wants things to be _better_. "

"Better." Obi-Wan conceded, "Better would be nice."

* * *

><p><em>FIFTEEN YEARS LATER<em>

Obi-Wan glanced behind him as the sliding door shut itself—he wasn't supposed to be in here. He was no stranger to death though, to seeing loved ones die.

"_No!"_

"_Obi-Wan, you must teach him the ways of the Force," Qui-Gon instructed as he breathed his last breaths._

Everything that had happened these past few days, these past few hours really, felt like a whirlwind, that they were all on the brink of _something_; something terrible and wonderful, and fearful. Obi-Wan had tried to pull back, tried to reach out for _it_, but had missed terribly, with Anakin and Padmé being lost in the fallout. They were just one of hundreds, though. The weight of dead pressed down on his shoulders.

Obi-Wan was against the wall, hesitating. Murmurs in the Force pushed him forward and he stepped into the low light that hovered over Padmé's body. She looked like she did the first day he had met her. Her hair was curled, with pieces intricately braided around her face. She was dressed in a deep blue, the national color of Naboo, and flowers framed her body and hair.

Obi-Wan ran his hand around the outside edge of the pyre casket, stopping around her stomach, which was still ballooned out in an effort to make people believe her child had not survived with her.

"They're safe, Padmé. They will be looked after. I promise," he whispered. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and slid to the ground beside her.

"Remember when we first met? How we argued about every political issue under the sun?" he smiled lightly at the memory, "That was before I realized who you were. Surely I would have not argued so loudly with a queen."

"'I just want things to be _better_,'" Obi-Wan remembered, "That's what you told me."

Obi-Wan stayed silent for a long moment. "Look where we are now, Padmé. Look where we are now."

"_Obi-Wan…there is still…good in him,"_ _Padmé's breath was shallow and weak. _

His eyes shifted up to her still form, "What if there's not, Padmé? What if the prophecy was wrong? What if we were all…wrong?" His head sunk low into his hands and stayed like that for a long time.

Some minutes later he sat up, sniffling. Standing up he straightened his robes and smoothed his hair down before stepping closer to Padmé's body once more. Reaching into his robe he pulled out a small necklace, the japor snippet. Gingerly lifting up her hands he wound the chain through her fingers with the pendant resting on top of her hands.

"I think, even now, he would want you to have this."

His eyes rested on her face and he smiled sadly. Even now, she was still so beautiful.

"I pray the Force has granted you peace, my friend. Until we meet again," Obi-Wan touched her hand one last time before slipping out of the doors to take his place in the funeral procession.


End file.
